loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiga
Taiga is a player trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. He is a Werecat Monk-Berserker and a Co-Founder of The Order of Chaos. His Overskill is Shining Baptism. Appearance Taiga is a tall and muscular Werecat with white fur with black stripes. He wears a sleeveless black shirt, big neckless, brown trousers, a black sash around his waist and a blue vambrace on his right forearms with the inscription "He who rules the land", and "He who reaches for the Sky" on his left. Do to his appearance he is often confused with Kohaku a Werecat Monk-Berserker. Personality Synopsis Equipment *'Getsugasan': A Production-class weapon. It is a Monk-exclusive equipment and is extremely difficult to acquire. *'Celestial Sash': *'Beast King Seal': Skills Monk *Orion Delay Blow: Attack technique / Deathblow technique: Rambuncture that strikes countless fists to trace the shape of Orion. When the constellation is completed, the shocked impact resonates and gives a big blow with time difference. *Tiger Stance: Attack Assistance Technique: Raise the stamina and take the stance of attack specialization. While it is effective, the attack power does not rise greatly but instead the avoidance power decreases, so it is used when you want to quickly defeat a downgraded enemy or to launch a short-term decisive battle. At the time of activation, an effect of a semitransparent tiger roaring so as to overlap the user occurs, and a red aura occurs at the feet during the effect. *Rafting Town: Hate Manipulation Assistive Technique: Special skill that adds provocative effect to other attack techniques and enhances the ability to earn hate. Since the cool down is short and the cost is light and it can be used continuously, by activating the combo at the start and intervals, attack and provocation can be done at the same time. *Breath Control: Recovery Technique: Self-healing feat that rethinks scars by instantaneously revitalizing vitality through care by special breathing method. Your own HP recovery technique. It becomes possible to cure state abnormality according to the rise in skill level of special skill. When you use it, you get an aura effect that collects energy from the surroundings. Thanks to this special skill, the solo activity ability is quite high. *Drag Move: A special skill that freely moves with enemies resisting by breaking, pushing, pulling, etc. the center of gravity of the object. Berserker *Crash Tempest: A strong attack with 3-5 consecutive hits. Can only be learned if your one of the Warrior Classes. *Brute Strength: Strengthens attack damage, but you cannot evade. Can only be learned by Warrior Classes. *Death Drive: You view any one around you as hostile enemies and rush to destroy them. Prevents damage and status effects, but enemies are determined from "those closest to you," including allies. *Lunatic Armor: Doubles both damage dealt and damage taken. *''Howling Rage'': Assistance Technique: Raise damage dealt each time the user takes damage. It has a 24 hour cool down and can only be learned by Warrior Classes. Trivia Category:Male Category:Werecat Category:Monk Category:Berserker